Jack (Goldie
Jack is a young boy from Goldie & Bear. He traded his family cow for three Magic Beans and then traded one of the three beans to Goldie for her Pogo Stick. He also owns a pet Goose named Goosey. He loves her and wants her to win an egg laying contest. He took Goosey and the magic harp from the Giant. Beanstalk Jack plays Mickey Mouse in Fun and Fancy Free (Jiminy Cricket Style) He is a mouse. Beanstalk Jack plays Prince Florian in Goldie White and the Seven Characters Beanstalk Jack plays Prince Charming in Goldierella Beanstalk Jack plays Prince Phillip in Sleeping Goldie Beanstalk Jack plays Taran in The Black Cauldron (brucemovies1 Style) He is a warrior. Beanstalk Jack plays Wart/Arthur Pendragon in The Sword in the Stone (brucemovies1 Style) Beanstalk Jack plays Prince Eric in The Little Mer-Princess Beanstalk Jack plays Robin Hood in Jack Hood He is a fox. Beanstalk Jack plays Mowgli in The Beanstalk Book He is a man cub. Beanstalk Jack plays Pinocchio in Jacknocchio He is a puppet. Beanstalk Jack plays Thomas O'Malley in The Aristohumans (brucemovies1 Style) He is a cat. Beanstalk Jack plays Bernard in The Rescuers (brucemovies1 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (brucesmovies1 style) He is a mouse. Beanstalk Jack plays Adult Tod in The Beanstalk Boy and the Jungle Boy He is a fox. Beanstalk Jack plays Basil of Baker Street in The Great Beanstalk Boy Detective He is a detective mouse. Beanstalk Jack plays Prince Adam in Beauty and the Alien He is a prince. Beanstalk Jack plays Mufasa in The Prince King He is a male lion. Beanstalk Jack plays John Smith in Goldiehontas Beanstalk Jack plays Buzz Lightyear in Space Story and Space Story 2 He is a space ranger. Beanstalk Jack plays Hercules in Jackcules Beanstalk Jack plays Li Shang in Goldielan and Goldielan II Beanstalk Jack plays Prince Cornelius in Goldielina Beanstalk Jack plays Shrek in Beanstalk Jack (Shrek) He is a ogre Beanstalk Jack plays Kuzco in The Beanstalk Boy's New Groove He is a emperor. Beanstalk Jack plays Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) in Tangled (brucemovies1 Style) He is a thief. Beanstalk Jack plays Kristoff in Frozen (Brucemovies1 Style) He is a mountain man. Beanstalk Jack plays Aladdin in Beanstalk Jackladdin He is a street rat. Beanstalk Jack plays Peter Pan in Beanstalk Jack Pan Beanstalk Jack plays Thumper in Milesambi He is a rabbit. Beanstalk Jack plays Timon in The Space Boy King, The Space Boy King II: Miles's Pride, The Space Boy King 1 1/2, and Jack and Humpty He is a meerkat. Beanstalk Jack plays Jock in Red and the Miles Portrayals *In Alice and Pinocchio and June And Snoopy he is played by Mickey Mouse. *In Melody & Bambi and Fifi And Leo he is played by Mushu. *In Annie And Pudge he is played by Nate Gardner. *In JoJo & Dumbo, Loretta and Miles, and Rapunzel & Miles he is played by Ted Wiggins. *In Marina And Kion he is played by Hubie. *In Sofia & Patch he is played by Hiro Hamada. *In Anna & Elmo he is played by Miles Callisto. *In Loretta & Berlioz he is played by Jiminy Cricket. *In Vivian & Toulouse he is played by Mowgli. *In Jenny and Tommy Pickles he is played by Louie. *In Amber & Lucky he is played by Miles Callisto (With Loretta Callisto as Extra). *In Wendy and Pablo he is played by Honest John. *In Lulubelle and Roo he is played by Bongo. *In Lilo & Stitch (Goldie & Bear) he is played by Lewis "Cornelius" Robinson. *In D.W. and Edmond he is played by Rabbit. *In Vampirina and Oliver he is played by Edgar Peepleson. *In Isabella and Simba he is played by Phineas Flynn. *In Charity and Hathi Junior he is played by Loud Kiddington. Gallery Jack in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Beanstalk Jack in Goldie & Bear Beanstalk Jack.jpg Beanstalk Jack 01.jpg Goldie&Bear.jpg Jack-B.-Nimble.png Beanstalk Jack, Goldie Locks, Little Red, Jack Bear, Jack and Jill, and Three Little Pigs.jpg Screen Shot 2015-09-04 at 12 33 39 PM.png Jack Says to Goldie.jpg Goldie played Buttercup Ball Game.jpg Goldie, Bear, and Jack.jpg 48226467_goldie-and-bear-s01e05e06-abraca-cabbage-furry-godmother-1080p-netflix-web-dl-dd.png 48226470_goldie-and-bear-s01e11e12-moon-jump-big-good-wolf-1080p-netflix-web-dl-dd5-1-x26.png Beanstalk Jack, Goldie Locks, Jack Bear, and the Giant.jpg Jack, Beanstalk Jack, and Jack.jpg Wolf on Drums 01.jpg|Beanstalk Jack hurt his thumb. Jack can't play drums anymore.jpg Beanstalk Jack screams.jpg|Beanstalk Jack screams! Jack got a golden egg.jpg Goldie, Bear, Jack and Humpty.jpg 52be621e1d088ad390fc5d24 490e8890.jpg|Beanstalk Jack, Goldie Locks, and Jack Bear Goldie Locks and Beanstalk Jack.jpg|Goldie Locks and Beanstalk Jack Goldie Locks and Beanstalk Jack 1.jpg|Goldie Locks and Beanstalk Jack Winterchime Day 03.jpg Category:Goldie & Bear characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Characters Category:Boys Category:Handsome Boys Category:Brown Characters Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Characters with brown eyes Category:Goldie & Bear Heroes Category:Kids Category:Beanstalk Category:Jack and the Beanstalk Category:Brown Eyes Category:Happy Characters Category:Handsome Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Singing Actors Category:Comedians Category:Happy Character Category:Goldie & Bear Boys Category:Loves Category:Love Interest Category:Love Interests